justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wii U
Just Dance Wii U is a Japanese game released on April 3, 2014 in Japan. It is the sequel to Just Dance Wii 2 ''and is exclusive to the Wii U.'' Appearance It shows having [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]] properties despite skipping ''Just Dance 4'''s properties. Changes Or Differences *Online connectivity is limited to only sharing autodances worldwide. *Gold moves shine brighter than ''Just Dance 2014''.'' *Mash ups aren't present as well as extreme and alternate versions and Party Master modes as shown on the trailer but mojo coins are present. *DLC is not present. *The "Perfect's, Good's And Ok's" show up larger and much brighter. * Uplay is not present. *Motion and Mic accuracy is fixed. *The dancers appear farther to the screen. *This is the 3rd time a Korean song is used for Just Dance. *The mojo coins displayed on the screen is "M" in Just Dance 2014 but is "JD" in Just Dance Wii U *There is an option for the player to not pick a avatar, rather than have a default one. *This has the most English songs with 16 from [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]] DLC and ''Just Dance 2014'' DLC *The moves are much calmer compared to ''Just Dance Wii'' and ''Just Dance Wii 2'' but also has the hardest difficulty being hardest. **''Just Dance Wii'' broke this rule by having a songs with difficulty and effort 3/3+ *''KARA'' and'' EXILE'' have the most songs on all three games. *The menu has been changed to show two songs when entering the menu. **This is because of the lack of shop and World Dance Floor. *Different sound effects are added when choosing and scrolling. Track listing The game contains 35 tracks.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTPHawFec6E * A "JD4" indicates this song is on Just Dance 4. * A "JD2014" indicates this song is on Just Dance 2014. *A "4D" indicates this song was is a DLC on Just Dance 4. *A "2014D" indicates this song is a DLC on Just Dance 2014. * A "2015D" indicates this song is a DLC on Just Dance 2015. *An "AD" indicates this song is also on ABBA: You Can Dance. *Another difficulty in [here] indicates the difficulty has been changed from the original game. The difficulty in [here] is the original. Avatars See also: Avatars#Just Dance Wii U *Dagomba (JD2) *Jump in the Line (JD2) First Dancer *Katti Kalandal (JD2) Both Dancers *Rasputin (JD2) *Toxic (JD2) *Land Of 1000 Dances (JD3) *California Gurls (JD3) *Da Funk (JD3) First Player *Dynamite (JD3) Second Player *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *This is Halloween (JD3) Second Player *Night Boat To Cairo (JD3) Second Player *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Somethin' Stupid (JD3) Second Player *Spectronizer (JD3) Third Player *Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) *Gangnam Style (JD4) Second Dancer *Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (JD4) First and Third Players *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) First Player *Gentleman (JD2014) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Applause (JD2014) *Mickey (JDW) *Love Revolution (JDW) Both Players *Independent Woman (JDW2) *Rising Sun (JDW2) First Player *Go Go Summer! (JDW2) Third and Last Player *Suirenka (JDW2) *Bo Peep Bo Peep (JDW2) *Pop Star (JDW2) Both Players *Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (JDWU) Both Players *EZ DO DANCE (JDWU) First Player *I Wish For You (JDWU) Both Players *Memeshikute (JDWU) All Players *Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (JDWU) Both Players *Sexy And I Know It (JD2014) *FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) (JDWU) *Flying Get (JDWU) Third Player *Ninja Re Bang Bang (JDWU) *Acerola Taiso no Uta (JDWU) Second Player * Dance de Bakōn! (JDWU) Background * Orange * Jellyfish * Flying Get (JDWU) Background) * Santa Claus * Nitro Bot (JD2014) First Player * In The Summertime (JD2014) Third Player * Choo Choo TRAIN (JDW) Second Player * Sexy Girl (JDW) * PonPonPon (JDW2) * Age Age Every Night (JDW2) * I'm Your Man (JDW2) * Yeah! Meccha Holiday (JDW2) * Tsukematsukeru (JDWU) * Mite Mite☆Kochichi (JDWU) * Follow Me (JDWU) * Koi no Dial 6700 (JDW) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) First Player * One Night Carnival (JDW) * One Night Carnival (JDW) Background Dancer * Cutie Honey (JDW) * UFO (JDW) * Samishii Nettaigyo (JDW2) Both Players * Rising Sun (JDW2) Fourth Player * Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (JDW2) Both Players Trivia *In the trailer, Applause is called The Applause. This was later fixed on the offical release. ** There are several dancers on the game cover. There are Tsukematsukeru, I Wish For You, Tell Your World, Ikuze! Kaito Shojo, Memeshikute, and Follow Me. *This is the first Just Dance game to be not available on the Wii. *This, contrast to Just Dance Wii 2, has more debuting artists than returning artists, some of which include: **SKE48 **Big Bang **E-Girls **°C-ute **Golden Bomber **Humbert Humbert **Momoiro Clover Z **livetune **Hastune Miku *The returning artists include: **AKB48: Heavy Rotation **EXILE: Won't Be Long (featuring Kumi Koda), Choo Choo Train, Rising Sun, Lovers Again **KARA: Jumpin, Mister, Go Go Summer, Jet Coaster Love **TRF: Survival Dance **Dream5: Koi no Dial 6700 **Kyary Pamyu Pamyu: PonPonPon **Morning Musume: Love Revolution *The only western song on this game that had its difficulty raised is Superstition. Any others that had their difficulties altered had it lowered down. * This game's interface is exactly the same as Just Dance 2014 except the songs and a few other things. * Some avatars are different than the European ones: for example, Dagomba has a smily mask instead of the "expressionless" one, Moves Like Jagger has no tie and Moves Like Jagger/YMCA has a jacket, and Land Of 1000 Dances doesn't wear the orange shirt that the original one has. * To get a star in any song, the star bar process only has to touch the bottom of it, rather than half of it like in Just Dance 2014. Gallery 71gSN3zt4kL._AA1081_.jpg 61KN22XlrOL. AA1280 .jpg 71MAYoDElBL._AA1500_.jpg|"Ikuze-tsu! Kaito girl" by Momoiro Clover Z 71rCASxsKyL._AA1500_.jpg 71strc2+8OL._AA1500_.jpg 71tXA41YEoL._AA1500_.jpg 71RgEqTZ2FL._AA1500_.jpg|Tsukematsukeru by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu 81EjArj29DL._AA1500_.jpg 81FT7HO7+6L._AA1500_.jpg 81GJGp8yRsL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81IaFScpcUL._AA1500_.jpg|I Wish For You by EXILE 81lKrrfxxBL._AA1500_.jpg|Koi suru Fortune Cookie by AKB48 81zpeioU2lL._AA1500_.jpg 81Lg9qw827L._AA1500_.jpg KT.png|The menu picture of Tsukematsukera AF.png AK.png Koi Suru Fortune Cookie.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie 1.jpeg.png|Flying Get Tsukema Tsukeru.png|Tsukematsukeru Screen Shot 2014-04-18 at 11.26.20 AM.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta Category:Games Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Video games Category:Console Exclusives Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Region Exclusives